The night is dark
by domino.deshicko
Summary: Lightwood's life is a well-chosen ticket in the fate lottery. A loving family, excellent work, amazing boyfriend Magnus. Alec loves his life, and also he loves the sea and everything connected with it.


Open water always scared Magnus: it was impossible to drag him into the sea. And at first, Alec took it for granted. Why not? Everyone has their own fears. But this trip to the ocean was too important. And Alec had to apply the most effective techniques of fast-talking, and, finally, his beloved caved in. So now Alec enjoys the warm embrace of water and salty air, as well as a beautiful view of the sunbathing half-naked Magnus. Definitely, the sun dearly loves his boyfriend because he is the only one among all of them who can lay under the burning rays of the scorching day-star all day long, without the risk of becoming something flaky. Moreover, his bronze skin gains on the color of liquid honey. Lightwood quickly licks your lips, exhales briefly and then does a backstroke, covering his eyes. There isn't much time before evening, and he has not yet figured out how to get Bane to a night party by the ocean. What can he do, Alec loves midnight swim so much, when the water heated for the day gently envelops the body, giving all its warmth and it's so easy to swim in the silver light of the moon, and if you listen, you can hear the endless song that mermaids are singing.

This night would be the perfect one, but nothing pleases him now. Lightwood snorts in exasperation, replaying the dumb quarrel in his head over and over. To get back to the room is certainly what he doesn't want to do at all. So Alec nods to Jace and quickly walks away from the hotel along the coastline. His brother will explain everything to Isabelle and the others. The damn stubborn beggar Bane flatly refused to go to the ocean at night, as if he got closer to the water, the shore would immediately hit by the tsunami and monsters would drag him into the depths of the sea. Speaking of dangerous weather events, Lightwood quickly looks around. The moon, which had been shining brightly just fifteen minutes before, now seemed to have gone out, no, it was not covered with clouds, just its light became completely dim and the air around him lost its transparency and became noticeably denser and darker. To draw in a deep breath is so hard, but instead of air, fear fills the lungs. A moment passed, and Alec ran, feeling his feet sinking in the deep, cold sand, and the blackness surrounding him turned into thick ink, hiding the outlines of objects around. As soon as the sole touches the warm surface of the water it became easier to breathe for a short moment, and the heaviness of the summer southern night disappeared from the shoulders. But he returns to earth, and even tiny step seems him an impossible move. So Lightwood chooses the saving embrace of a deceptively calm ocean. The realization of the mistake he made hits Alec only a few minutes later, when the world recedes, leaving a man alone in a vast universe consisting only of blue-black sky and the same color of strangely still water. Lightwood had always been a strong swimmer, so he fights down his panic and manages to relax his muscles to maintain his strength. A deep breath but his body turns to lead while the water becomes a sticky trap. Neither desperate hand swings nor convulsive leg movements help: he is being swallowed by the black abyss. _Magnus_. What his beloved will feel when he finds out that his boyfriend drowned, why Alec didn't listen to a quiet pleading voice, why he didn't believe starlight eyes filled with the scare. What a pity that the cruel ocean won't fulfill his last wish because Lightwood knows very well whom he would want to see at this second. The chest is squeezing by the deadly liquid harder and harder, so Alec closes his eyes and takes a fatal breath, preparing for the seawater to burst his lungs, but instead, familiar lips are pressed to his lips, and a dear voice rings in his head: "Breathe, Alexander, and don't be afraid." And Lightwood is overmastered by the mighty spell of this sounds, and obediently fills his lungs with oxygen that has come from nowhere. Two strong arms grab him around his waist and pull to the surface with a little effort. Alec cries out in surprise and horror when something slippery touches his feet, but after a second this sensation dissolves in the sand on which Lightwood stands. The water is only waist-deep, and Alec looks around. Magnus stands off to the side, and moonlight gets under his skin, flashing silver ligature of ancient letters, while the eyes are filled with molten gold.

A step forward, but his beloved only shakes his head sadly, retreating to the deep ocean waters. And Alec rushes to his lover: he cannot lose him again. A cold palpus sharply hits him on the chest, barring his way, and as his feverishly working brain tries to process the huge flow of information, his heart has already known who this tentacle belongs to. To confirm all these terrible guesses, Bane raises his eyebrows mockingly, and the remaining seven processes with suckers shiver the dark mirror surface of the water. Flexible flesh slowly follows Lightwood's hair, and there is one more saltwater drop in the ocean when the tear sliding down the swarthy cheek falls down.

"Don't go, please don't leave me," Alec whispers incoherently, reaching out his hands and gently touching the smooth, moist skin. The eyes, on the contrary, open wide in surprise, and the narrow vertical pupil turns into a thin black thread. "I love you, Magnus. Let me be there," Lightwood takes another step forward, letting his hand slide over the dark skin of the tentacles affectionately. The second tentacle hesitantly touches his chest, and Alec thoughtlessly bows his head and kisses the thick warm skin tenderly. And then he suddenly feels a pleasant touch of suckers to his legs. Tentacles wrap around the thighs as the feelers burn the skin with a hundred kisses. Warm breath mixes with the cold one when cool hands squeeze him in an embrace. Alexander reaches for the soft lips, giving himself over to the unusual sensations that the flexible processes entirely consisting of muscle tissue rouse in his body. They glide over the skin, sometimes leaving pulsating hickeys. Clashing behind his back, moving up and down between his legs, stroking ribs, beating up the water around two men, tentacles slowly but surely explore the supple body, while golden eyes mesmerize his mind. Alec doesn't remember how he finds himself on the sand, gasping with the feelings overwhelm him, doesn't understand how Magnus might have thought that Lightwood would abandon him. The sky is revolving around the two of them, and the dark night blooms with the bright colors of the pleasure that his lover gives him.


End file.
